Digital information (for example, image information, sound information, and character information), broadcasted in present digital broadcasting, has information indicative of restriction of copy, as described in Non Patent Document 1. Accordingly, for example, when such the digital information received by a certain receiving apparatus is once recorded onto a recording medium, it becomes impossible to copy the recording medium to another recording medium. Therefore, when the digital information thus recorded (hereinafter referred to as “recorded information”) is to be recorded onto another recording medium, it is necessary that the recorded information is not recorded from the recording medium to the other recording medium but moved and recorded (moved to record). In this, what meant by “moved and recorded” is that the recorded information is moved from an information recording medium to another information recording medium, and after it is moved, the recorded information is in a state that the recorded information cannot be reproduced from the former recording medium.    Non Patent Document 1: Incorporated Company, The Association for Promotion of Digital Broadcasting, “As to Copy Control”, Internet <URL:http://www.d-pa.org/copyctr/index.html>